


Adventures

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Wael Clergy Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Kauri thinks of Ona when he can’t sleep.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



Kauri thinks of Ona when he can’t sleep. Imagines her in his bed. On his desk. And a few other interesting places. He recalls her smiles and blushes, and he’s sure they’re going to have a lot of _fun._

But just as often, he thinks of her in the future. Old, with grey hair and a wrinkled face – but the same curious eyes and cheerful smile and mind still sparkling with questions.

He doesn’t really believe in love. But adventuring together is something else entirely.

Kauri grins. Yes, he wouldn’t mind having many more adventures with Ona. Not at all.


End file.
